


I Just Want To Be A Crewmate

by EclipseStoryWritter



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter
Summary: White just want's to be a crewmate. And They'll be the best Crewmate they can be. Even if they receive the most bloody tasks...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I Just Want To Be A Crewmate

Hello. I am white. This is my story.

I always wanted to be a crewmate. It was all I ever wanted. But the higher being decided to give me a dirty task.

I’m an imposter.

And I hate it.

So I do what I can. 

I fake the tasks so I can feel like I’m a crewmate to!

I’ve gotten so good that even the task bar believes I'm doing tasks. Pink witnessed it.

So I continue faking tasks, and helping the crew in any way possible.

When someone believes they found one of the imposters, I support them. 

Even when someone is booted off and it’s revealed that they were innocent.

I don’t reveal who the other imposter is though. They might decide to out me if I did. And then I wouldn’t be able to pretend to be a crewmate any longer!

But even though I didn’t out them, they were still caught by someone else.

I had no choice but to vote Orange out.

I support the crewmates after all.

But with Orange gone, I’m forced to do my tasks.

But I never kill Pink. Pink is my friend. And they defend me from the others.

Kill after kill, I get away safely. 

But I made a mistake. I got caught venting by Purple.

My only defense being Pinks unshaken belief in me, and everyone else's belief in Pinks judgment.

Purple is voted off, and the crew forgets why Purple accused me in the first place.

I decide to avoid vents after that.

After all, I’m supposed to be pretending to be a crewmate! And crewmates DON’T vent.

I’m sure to keep my outfit clean of blood as the bodies pile up.

Soon there are only four of us left.

Me, Pink, Yellow and Black.

I can’t kill Pink. I don’t want to. But Yellow and Black know it’s me that’s imposter.

Pink believes in me though.

I know I have to kill someone in order to complete my tasks but it’s hard.

We all have stuck together.

Pink to prove my innocence, and the other two because they want to prove my guilt.

The ghost of my fellow imposter does his best to help me however.

Twice he has set off the reactor.

But both times I helped the crewmates survive.

It was when the Ghost of Orange set off the Oxygen that I no longer had a choice.

Pink went to one room while Yellow and Black followed me to the other.

I killed Black and reported.

Yellow was voted off.

When It was revealed that Yellow was innocent I turned to Pink.

He then knew I was the imposter. 

And with tears in my eyes and shaky hands I stabbed Pink.

“I’m sorry Pink…. I had to do my tasks…..”

When Pink died I was left alone on the broken down ship. Nothing but bodies and Ghost to keep me company.

The only thing I could do was sit down and cry over my friend's cold body.

I just wanted to be the best crewmate I could be.

And the best crewmate ALWAYS finishes their tasks. 

No matter what the task may be...

**Author's Note:**

> This entire Fic was basically a recounting of one of the rounds of Among Us I've played recently.  
> I personally HATE being imposter. But I still try to win so the game is fun for Everyone Playing.  
> Let's face it, when the Imposter doesn't kill or when someone outs the imposter over discord, people don't have as much fun as when they find or fail to find the Imposter themselves.  
> But I hope you all Enjoyed this!  
> You're free to tell me your thoughts in the comment section!


End file.
